


Rule Breaking

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie thinks back before telling Gibbs about breaking rule 12.Or, the one where Ellie is talking about Nick instead of Qasim.





	Rule Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> OR...the one where I got another idea and rushed this one instead of writing out the actual episode.

When things with Jake ended there was a part of her that felt like she’d never feel strongly about anyone ever again. And if she did, was it really worth it? Jake was her  _ husband _ for crying out loud and he had hurt her in one of the worst ways. Ellie swore off relationships, she didn’t need anything serious in her life and instead decided to focus on her job.

Until Nick joined the team. 

From the beginning she was curious about him, how could she not be when he seemed to be wrapped up in mystery? Undercover work had always had her curious and here came their new team member who had spent the last 8 years of his life doing it. At first the thought of undercover work excited her, what was a better rush? Her brief assignment with McGee made her realize she liked doing undercover work but it wasn’t until Nick came along that she had a more clear view of what that life could mean. She could work undercover, but only if it wasn’t a deep cover. Ellie couldn’t imagine not having contact with her family. 

She had seen first hand what deep undercover work did. Nick’s family had broken, his trust issues skyrocketed, he was always desperate for the  _ rush _ that it gave him. Ellie liked that feeling...but she also liked to sit back at her desk sometimes. The guy could barely spend a few minutes sitting in a chair!

Ellie had gotten to know Nick as weeks went on. She realized early on that he didn’t like all of her questions about his undercover career, at first it frustrated her until she realized as much of a rush and thrill that it gave him, they weren’t exactly  _ happy _ memories. She seen his file sure, but she had no idea the things he really went through and Ellie had no right to push him just because she was curious. 

Vowing to herself, Ellie decided she would just try to be his friend, which turned out to not be as hard as she thought. Nick was kind behind his rough act, funny, and she learned..cared deeply. 

She had never laughed as much and hard since he, and Alex, joined the team. The sting of losing Tony eased more quickly than she thought as the bullpen was filled with jokes and laughter almost every morning. 

Soon enough, she and Nick had started carpooling to work every now and then noticing how close to each other they lived. Things changed from there she thinks. 

They spent their car rides obnoxiously singing along to the radio, Ellie filling him in on things he missed when undercover, Nick filling her in on some latest crazy teenage thing his niece Amanda had done while she talked about her crazy brothers. Soon she found herself looking forward to the days they carpooled, it was time she got to spend alone with him. 

It didn’t really hit her though until one of their carpool mornings when she knocked on his door after he didn’t answer her texts that she was outside. 

Nick had opened the door obviously not ready as he looked like he just woke up, he even had to rub his eyes a few times before he registered it was her standing there.

_ “Bishop? Damn what time is it?” _

_ “I’m here a little early, you still have time to get ready.” _

_ Nick rubbed a hand over his face. “Right..you can come in and wait.”  _

_ Ellie walked inside noting how his apartment had a little more personality to it then last time.  _

_ “Didn’t hear your alarm this morning?”  _

_ Nick opened his mouth to answer but didn’t get to as a sad looking Amanda stalked into the room in her pajamas. She stopped short noticing it wasn’t just her Uncle in the room. _

_ “Agent Bishop?” _

_ Ellie smiled at her. “It’s just Ellie. We uh, were supposed to carpool into work today.” _

_ Amanda gave them a look but nodded looking a little awkward at standing there in her pajamas.  _

_ “Why don’t you go get ready, your mom will be here soon to pick you up.” Nick told her. Amanda nodded and goodbye to her before going back into one of the rooms. Nick sighed. “She came over last night upset about some guy.” He made a face obviously displeased that Amanda was at that age. “We stayed up late.” _

_ Ellie nodded before she motioned for him to go get ready. She spent the time observing the living room and kitchen. Movies were scattered on the coffee table, she smiled noticing they were all girly movies that Nick had obviously watched with Amanda last night. Her eyes went to the kitchen where empty cartons of ice cream were on the counter. Ellie tried not to laugh at Nick doing a typical watching chick flick eating cartons of ice cream night. _

_ But she also couldn’t deny the warm feeling she felt towards him doing something like that for Amanda.  _

That feeling she felt that morning only grew stronger when she noticed Nick actually did things like that a lot for people he cared about. She never would have guessed that the cold detached man she met that day had a big heart. There was many sides to Nick Torres, and she found herself falling for every one.

But Ellie had become good at hiding her feelings. Or she did until  _ that _ night.

_ Ellie sat at the bar slowly sipping on her drink when a guy slid on the stool beside her right away starting to hit on her. It wasn’t something new to her, but the guy was more...explicit about what he wanted then she was use to. Right away it made her uncomfortable and while she could take down guys no problem..this guy next to her looked like he could crush her no problem. She wouldn’t be surprised if the guy was taking steroids or something to that effect.  _

_ She had tried pushing away his advances and comments but it only made him worse. Soon Ellie felt his hand sliding up her leg. She tensed up and made to shove him off but he had grabbed her. Ellie winced at his tight grip.  _

_ “Hey!” A voice shouted. Ellie felt her body right away relax as the guy was shoved off her. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw who it was.  _

_ A very angry Nick stood in front of her blocking her from the guy. “Keep your hands off.” _

_ The guy looked smug. “Aw come on man, she obviously wanted it." _

_ Ellie moved to say something but she stopped at the look on Nick’s face. She had never seen him so angry.  _

_ “Wanted it?” Nick growled out.  _

_ “No need to get so angry.” The guy laughed. “What is she your girl or somethin’ calm down.” _

_ “Actually yeah, she is my girl so back the hell off.”  _

_ She kept her face neutral as to not clue the guy in on the lie, but inside her heart started to race. Nick suddenly pulled her right up against his side, keeping his arm protectively wrapped around her.  _

_ “We’ll see.” The guy smirked and walked off.  _

_ “You okay?” Nick asked her. _

_ Ellie nodded but sighed. “Some agent I am.” _

_ “Bishop, that guy is like three times your size, and as bad ass as you are there’s only so much you can do.” _

_ She grinned. “You think I’m a bad ass?” _

_ Nick laughed. “I seen you take down guys with no problem, remember?”  _

_ Suddenly the laughter died, something had caught his attention.  _

_ “He’s watching.” Nick growled. “Maybe I should go-” _

_ “No.” Ellie gave him a look. “No punching him!”  _

_ A thought came to her, it was something she’d probably regret...but she didn’t want to leave yet and maybe it would make the guy stop staring thinking he could get her?  _

_ “What if...we showed him I really was taken?” _

_ Nick didn’t take long to understand what she meant. “Are you sure?”  _

_ Ellie bit her lip, his eyes following the action with how close they still were. She just need to see what it was like...just this once.  _

_ Nick captured her lips with his a second later. Ellie couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped her as his hands trailed along her body. The thought of this being an act flew out of her mind as she deepened the kiss making Nick groan.  _

_ When they pulled away breathless, thoughts of the guy were no more.  _

_ “Nick.” Ellie almost whimpered his name. Once was no way in enough for her. “Kiss me again.” _

_ She barely heard Nick’s whispered curse before she found herself wrapped up in the taste of him.  _

After that they spent all their free time together. Neither of them acknowledged the change in their relationship from friends to  _ more _ , but both of them knew they were each others and that was all to it. It amazed her that none of the team seemed to catch on to the fact they arrived to work together more than before, or that Nick no longer talked about dates he went on. 

Keeping their relationship a secret was pretty easy, but Ellie wanted to talk to her mom about Nick, to tell Alex and Abby how happy she was. Right from the beginning Nick had told her it was her choice when she wanted people to know...and as she stood there at her desk with only Gibbs in the bullpen, she knew. 

“Gibbs..” 

She now stood beside his desk. He looked at her waiting for her to go on.

“I..I broke rule 12.” His face showed no sign of anything. “At first we were just good friends and then a few months ago I realized my feelings had changed, and then it..we turned into something more. And I..I won’t apologize for it. Not..not because that would break another rule, but because Gibbs, I like him. A lot.”

Gibbs suddenly stood, his lips pulled up at the corners. “Took you long enough.”

Ellie stared at him open mouthed. “What? You..aren’t going to ask who it is or-”

Gibbs only chuckled and walked away.

She shook her head and headed for the elevator. On the way to her car, her phone rang.

_ “So?”  _ Nick asked the second she picked up.

“He already knew!” Ellie said in disbelief “Though I guess I should have known that...Gibbs seems to know everything.” 

_ “Creepy.” _

“Little bit. But hey, we can start telling people!” 

Nick chuckled.  _ “Who first?”  _

“My mom.” Ellie said without thinking about it. “I..I want her to know how happy I am.” 

She didn’t have to see him to know he was smiling on the other side of the phone. 

_ “I can make you even more happy.” _

Ellie laughed loudly as she got into her car. “Be right there.”

She heard his shout of ‘Yeah baby!’ before he hung up making her grin widely as she drove to his apartment. Her boyfriend was waiting for her.


End file.
